


Red Dragon

by karadin



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit
Genre: Erotica, Fanart, Japanese Culture, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the actors of the first Lord of the Rings films had matching tattoos, I've given Benedict one in this image to celebrate his role as Smaug in The Hobbit films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dragon

Artist Karadin  
Media Four colour print and chiyogami papers  
Image copyright Karadin 2011 all rights reserved model  
Benedict Cumberbatch  


(I just recalled that the first LOTR actors all got tattoos, so I thought Ben should have a red dragon.

PLEASE DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES: featured on Artists tumblr at http://karadin.tumblr.com/


End file.
